


I Love Pity Parties (I Wish I'd Brought Hats)

by CallisaRose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Guys he's a baby bisexual, I have no shame, I promise, I'll do small edits as needed, I'm posting this at like 4 am, It's just going to take a minute to get there, It's so self-indulgent, Let him take his time, M/M, Or a while, Please Don't Hate Me, bisis, end game is Mark/Johnny, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/pseuds/CallisaRose
Summary: Mark Lee starts his Junior year at college in the throes of a bisexual crisis. Or, as his best friend Lucas likes to call it, a bisis.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	I Love Pity Parties (I Wish I'd Brought Hats)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to syzygied (check her out!!!) for being the best beta ever and for indulging me when I cackle about phrases like "titty time" and "mouth magic" while writing sex scenes. Also, a million thanks to sunshineandeyebrows (check her out too!!!) for holding my hand through writing hetero sex. It took way too long and way too many motivational pictures of Mark (and Jeno) to get me through it.
> 
> I have no idea how long this will wind up being, but I promise Mark/Johnny will end up together. However, Mark's probably going to sleep with a few other people first. Just as a heads up! 
> 
> This is a college AU, there will be lots of sex and drinking/recreational drugs (weed and cocaine at most)- I promise you it's all 100% consensual! I'll update tags as needed. 
> 
> The idols the characters in this fic are based on should in no way be confused with the hot messes I've created here. Title taken from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. Chapter titles will be too.

“Okay, no one ever warned me that saying I’m bisexual would be the easy part!” Mark whined, collapsing into his pillows.

From the beanbag on the ground, Lucas snorted, “What the fuck man? I thought you said you were sure,”

“No, not like I’m confused or anything. It’s just. How do I start dating guys? And when I do, what am I supposed to do? Do you realize that I have, like, seven years of experience with vaginas, and ZERO with penises?” Mark continued, “I mean, I’ve stuck my fingers up my own butt, but it’s going to be totally different with someone else. And how am I supposed to know if I want to top or bottom or…?” He trailed off with a whine.

“Oh, God, any amount of money if you shut up right now. The image of you with your fingers up your own ass is going to haunt me for years to come,” Lucas choked out through his laughter. 

“This isn’t funny! I’m having a bisexual crisis!”

“Mark, your whole life is a bisexual crisis, how is this moment any different?”

“Because I’m aware of it you asshat!”

“Oh my god, you should call this a bisis! Get it? Like a bisexual crisis? Bisis?”

“Lucas, you’ve managed to out-dumb yourself now and I’d like you to shut up and just listen.”

Lucas pouted up at Mark, who continued, “I’ll call it a bisis if you’ll be quiet, but right now, I just need you to pretend that you’re a good friend who’s capable of helping me out here.”

Lucas glowered but mimed zipping his lips closed. Then he zoned out thinking about dinner as Mark rambled about prostates, the etiquette of anal douching, and Grindr.

~*~*~*~

The next night, Mark walked into a frat party wearing makeup for the first time. Lucas, angel that he was, had looked up makeup tutorials with Mark for winged eyeliner and blending highlighter into his cheekbones. Besides the makeup, Mark looked the same as he ever did- carefully tousled hair, skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. Lucas had tried to convince him to go all-out, but Mark was hanging on to the possibility that he’d finally score with his old lab partner, Yeri. He didn’t know what her taste in guys was, but he assumed she wouldn’t be as interested if he’d shown up in the leather pants and jewelry that Lucas had tried to get him into. 

As ever, Lucas looked like he’d tripped out of a Hot Topic. He paired his leather pants with a Coraline t-shirt and jelly bracelets. Despite his weird clothes, he was wildly popular with girls. Mark would never understand what was sexy about a grown-ass adult dressing like a scene middle schooler, but Lucas always had girls clamoring for his attention. Their freshman and sophomore years, Lucas had attracted more than a few stares for his personal style. Especially when he joined the Nu Chi Tao frat with Mark and surrounded himself with the most stereotypical and basic-looking students. 

Now, only new students looked at his roommate with any confusion. It seemed that over the last two years, people had been desensitized to his fingerless gloves and neon accessories and had started fawning over him because of how gentle and kind he could be. Mark teased Lucas for being the campus’s favorite golden retriever, a title Lucas actually loved.

In fact, within moments of walking in, Mark lost his roommate to frat brothers and friends rushing over to ask how Lucas’s summer had been. Mark smiled at people he passed as he made his way over to the make-shift bar in the kitchen. Lucas hadn’t let him pregame this particular party, _ If you don’t have the balls to wear eyeliner sober, then you have no right wearing it when you’re drunk! _

At the bar, Mark grabbed a red solo cup filled with the jungle juice of the evening and retreated to the corner of the kitchen where Doyoung and Yuta were animatedly discussing the latest Marvel movie. They all spent a few minutes catching up on each other’s summers before Yuta caught Mark’s jaw in his hand. “Are you wearing makeup, or did Ten just hug you too tight after putting his face on?”

Mark’s chest tightened a little. He wasn’t sure he wanted to dive right into the bisexual thing, but he knew people would assume Ten, their frat’s most outspokenly gay member, was just rubbing off on him if he didn’t clarify that the new styling was the result of a personal revelation. Which was great, but he didn’t actually want to have to have a big “coming out” moment, and this seemed as good a time as any. Yuta and Doyoung were really chill and weren’t likely to make a big deal of it. “Oh, it’s uh, mine. Lucas wanted me to go overboard as usual, but I kind of wanted to start more subtle. Is it bad?”

“No,” Doyoung said “It looks really good. I just assumed you were under the lights at the right angle or something. It’s really subtle.”

“Yeah,” mused Yuta, “It looks nice. Makes you look really pretty though, I thought you didn’t like looking feminine?”

“Right, well I kind of realized that’s not always a bad thing. I mean, it never is, just that I don’t mind it as much on myself now.” Mark sighed and braced himself, “Actually, I decided that looking more femme may make it easier to chat up guys. Like if I look prettier maybe I’ll feel more confident flirting with guys?”

Of course, the aforementioned Ten chose to walk by them at that exact moment, “YOU’RE FLIRTING WITH GUYS?? WAIT, are you gay? Bi? Pan? Have you been on a dude date yet?”

“Jeez, Ten, let him answer one question before you flood him with 30.” Yuta said, rolling his eyes.

“HELL NO! I need answers ASAP, it’s critically important for the betting pool results.”

“The WHAT?” Mark shrieked, looking wildly at his friends. “The frat was betting on my sexuality? What the fucking hell?” He was used to the guys betting on things like first-brother-to-be-bitch-slapped each semester but had never realized that his dating life had been of enough interest.

“Well, it was just between Jaehyun and I but then some of the others heard us talking about it last year and wanted in. Oh, this is so great, Kun was convinced that you were straight as a ruler. I can’t wait to tell him!”

“Kun is in on this?” Mark asked, feeling a little faint. The fraternity mom-figure certainly knew how to have fun, but usually refrained from the betting pool to give anyone involved an impartial person to go to if things escalated. He couldn’t believe that Kun had felt so confident in his heterosexuality that he’d put money on it. 

“Don’t worry, we made sure that Lucas wasn’t involved. We all knew you’d go to him first,” Doyoung added helpfully. “So, um, are you gay?”

Mark looked at his hopeful face and knew instantly that Doyoung was about to lose some money, “No, sorry bro. I’m bi.” 

While Doyoung and Ten groaned, Yuta’s mouth quirked up a little. He quickly tried to hide the expression when he saw Mark glowering at him. 

Thirty minutes, two drinks, and Jung Jaehyun winning the crown for first-brother-to-be-bitch-slapped later, and everyone at the party knew that Mark was bisexual. He was kind of glad that it was over with, but it had people paying a lot more attention to him than usual. Mark knew people liked him reasonably well, but he wasn’t popular enough to be used to people going out of their way to say hello to him. That had always been Lucas. He was just grateful that they went to a school that cycled quickly through gossip. With any luck, he’d be old news by next weekend. 

“Hey babe!” A familiar voice chirped in his ear as an arm wrapped itself around his waist.

“Hi Seulgi,” he responded, smiling at the petite blond girl cuddling into his side. “Where’s Taeil?”

“Oh, he’s off with Ten trying to figure out if they can convince you that you’re actually gay without being offensive. I think the pansexual voters are doing the same in the yard.”

Mark huffed out a laugh, “I’m not drunk enough to be dealing with this, come help me get trashed?”

“That’s what I’m here for!” she said, leading them to the kitchen bar again. “Well, that and keeping the newly doubled hookup pool at bay until a certain friend arrives to sweep you off your feet.”

“Yeri?”

“The one and only!”

Mark smiled to himself, glad to know that girls were still interested after learning that he was attracted to boys as well. He’d been a little nervous that everyone would expect him to exclusively date men to make up for lost time or something. As evidenced by his bisis with Lucas, he clearly wasn’t ready for that. 

As they left the kitchen with new drinks in their hands, Mark ducked behind Seulgi as Johnny and Jaehyun stumbled towards the makeshift bar. Seulgi gave him a weird look, but he didn’t feel like explaining himself so he waved her off. He really trusted Seulgi, but he wasn’t ready to tell anyone that Johnny was the catalyst to him realizing that he was bi. 

Seulgi kept him company until Yeri showed up, then the three of them found Taeil and took over the beer pong table. Mark and Taeil were equally terrible, leaving the girls to battle each other for drinking game supremacy. When Yeri sunk the last cup, he spun her in a circle and kissed the corner of her mouth. Smiling up at him she captured his lips in a proper kiss before tugging him past a smirking Lucas, who was sprawled across two seniors’ laps, to the front door and out into the chaos of frat row. 

~*~*~*~

“Are you sure Lucas isn’t coming home tonight?” Yeri asked as Mark kicked his shoes off in the entry to his apartment. 

“Yup, he’s definitely sleeping in someone else’s bed tonight. He doesn’t bring one-night stands home, he’s convinced girls will think that means he’s serious about them or something.”

Yeri snorted, pulling her own shoes off and dropping them by his at the door. “Doesn’t he realize how stupid that is? You bring girls home all the time and none of us get clingy!” 

At Mark’s raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes at him, “Just because you look like an angel, doesn’t mean we fall for it, Mark. You probably have as much sex as Lucas does. You just find a couple partners for each semester and throw in a few one-night stands. You’re really not as subtle as you think.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“No, as long as you’re clean and don’t mind me sleeping with a few other people too.”

“Not at all. And I was tested this summer, everything came back clear.”

“Great, I was tested at the end of last year and had a tragically dry summer, so I’m clean too.”

Mark giggled, “That conversation always ruins the mood. I mean, it’s better than getting an STD or something, but total boner killer.”

“Oh? I could always leave until you’re more in the mood” Yeri suggested, sauntering back towards the door, laughing when Mark barked a protest and scooped her up in his arms to carry her back towards his room. 

By the time he walked the 23 paces to his bed with Yeri in his arms, Mark decided he was never carrying a girl after drinking again. Yeri giggled when he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, then reached up to pull him on top of her. He happily complied, slipping one leg between Yeri’s and leaning on an elbow by her shoulder to keep most of his weight off her. 

She was a good kisser he mused, as she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip. If only they’d done this last semester, writing their lab reports would have been a lot more fun. He ran a hand lazily down her side and swiped his thumb along the waistband of her skirt. She arched into his hand so, smirking, he trailed his hand back up her ribcage to repeat the motion under her breasts. 

She pushed at his chest and, worried that he’d done something wrong, he sat up quickly. Yeri just smiled at him before pulling her shirt over her head, showing off the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Mark groaned as his dick strained against his jeans.

Luckily, Yeri was an angel and immediately sat up to help him out of his pants and boxers as he shucked off his shirt. Fully naked, he smiled down at her and captured her lips back in a heated kiss. 

While she kissed her way down his jawline, Mark slipped his hand into Yeri’s skirt and nudged her underwear to the side so he could rub his thumb up her clit. She arched into his hands and sucked a dark mark into his jaw. Frustrated, Mark, pulled her hips up to tug her skirt and underwear off. 

“Mark, dude-”

“DUDE??” Mark yelped, dropping her hips, “I am so not a dude in this situation, babe. Or should I call you _ dudette?” _

Yeri cackled, “I’m just saying, don’t ask me to join the Cirque du Solei to get my skirt off! Also, call me dudette again, and I’m leaving. That’s like, wrong.”

“See??” Mark huffed but rolled off of her so she could join him in the nudity party. 

Once she had her clothes fully off, Yeri pushed him gently back on the bed. Straddling his hips, she leaned down for a kiss and worked her lips and tongue down his chest towards his very-hard dick. It throbbed when her hair tickled the shaft and he cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Uh, Yeri, if you want me to last, I’m going to suggest we skip the head.”

“A guy passing on head? Damn, I never thought I’d see the day,” she teased. 

“Honestly, I’m looking forward to the sex and making you feel good. I won’t be able to do either very well if I come from this and turn into a sleepy mess.”

“Mmm, I like that,” Yeri gave one playful lick up Mark’s hipbone, leaving a cool wet spot that had Mark squirming, then wiggled her way up to grind their hips together. He could feel how wet she was already.

Mark mouthed at her collarbone and rolled his hips up to meet the rhythm Yeri had set. He cupped her ass and rolled his hips more aggressively against her, seeking friction for the both of them. 

“Where are your condoms?”

“Top drawer of the nightstand.”

Yeri nodded and reached over to grab one. Mark happily took advantage of her new position, brushing his thumb across one of her nipples, now directly above him. He smiled at the little shuddering exhale that caused, and did it again. 

Condom in hand, Yeri sat back on his thighs, ripping the packet open with her teeth. She placed a firm hand on his chest, pinched the tip of the condom, and rolled it the tiniest bit down.

“You know, condoms work best when you roll them all the way on.”

With a truly devilish smirk Yeri nodded and widened her eyes innocently before ducking her head and rolling the condom down nearly to the base with her mouth. 

Mark yelped, suddenly very busy preventing his hips from bucking up into Yeri. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, her mouth was so warm and she had her tongue stuck out- wetting a line down his cock before the condom followed the ring of her lips.

“Yeri,” he panted at her, “what did I say about no blowjobs tonight? That still applies, you know?”

She rolled the condom the last inch down, then smiled angelically up at him, “I just wanted to give you a taste of what you’re missing!” 

“Okay, well message received. You made a deal with the Devil for superior skills in sucking dick. You are clearly a deity, or a succubus.”

Seemingly satisfied with Mark’s reaction, Yeri sat back on her heels. She ran a finger along her folds and dipped it inside herself. Glancing at the wet finger she withdrew, she nodded to herself before sucking the finger into her mouth.

“Looks like we don’t need lube tonight!” she chirped, as if she hadn’t just made Mark’s heart stop beating.

Gently, she took Mark’s cock by the base and slowly guided it inside her. Mark moaned long and low as his cock was wrapped in warmth and exquisite pressure. His hand found her waist as she steadied herself with a hand on his thigh. 

“You good?”

“Yeah, you’re just bigger than I expected,” Yeri tentatively rolled her hips and let out a sexy little whimper, “feels good though.”

If he wasn’t so busy memorizing how gorgeous she looked on his cock, Mark would have preened at that. As it was, he was trying extremely hard to ignore how her thighs gripped his like an anchor and her nails dug deliciously into his thighs. He wanted to come only after she had and focusing on his pleasure wasn’t going to help that goal. 

While he’d made his short term no-nut pact in his mind, Yeri began bouncing lightly in his lap, sending short bursts of pressure and heat up Mark’s dick to his spine. He raised his hips to meet her sliding back down, causing her to let out a delicious whine. 

“Sit up?” She asked, breathless.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Mark scooted up against the wall behind his bed, tugging Yeri along with him. Once they were situated again, she went right back to bouncing her way towards an orgasm. 

Mark leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of her pert nipples, flicking his tongue against it. He moved to the other and brushed his thumb across the wet one. Yeri moaned, deep and low- something Mark knew happy girls did, so he kept playing with her nipples. 

Soon though, he was distracted by the gradual tightening of his balls. He was turned on, having sex, and had a beautiful sweaty girl on his cock. No matter how hard he tried to focus on Yeri, his traitor of a dick wouldn’t let him forget how much it liked sliding in and out of Yeri’s slick walls. 

Frustrated, Mark mentally scolded his penis and used his other hand to brush Yeri’s hair out of her face. Experimentally, he tugged on the strands. Yeri let out a little _ Yes _ and Mark gathered a bit more of her hair in his hand and slowly pulled it until he heard her breath hitch. 

A few very sweaty minutes later, Yeri’s hips began to falter and she braced herself on the wall behind Mark. He let his hand slip from her breast to her clit, rubbing circles around it until he felt her walls spasm around him. She let out a series of breathy moans and frantically rolled her hips a few times letting her head rest on his sweaty shoulder. 

As she came down from her orgasm she slumped against his chest and sucked a deep bruise into his neck, breathing little puffs of air against his skin.

Only when she gingerly moved back, did Mark remember he was still painfully hard. His sweat-slicked skin was cooling unpleasantly, and he had a pile of sexy post-orgasmic girl between his hand and his straining dick. He tried shifting her out of his lap, and she seemed to come-to a bit. 

“Stay there,” she purred, shimmying down his legs and coming face to face with his cock. Mark whined when she pulled the condom off tossing it in the garbage by his bed. Before he could hand her a tissue to clean up the mess, she licked a thick stripe up his dick, that devilish light back in her eyes when she lapped at the pre-come beading at the tip. 

She grabbed his hand then and tugged him to his feet. Eyes wide, Mark followed her to the bathroom between his and Lucas’s rooms. She turned the shower on and pulled him in after her, dropping to her knees under the spray. 

Surprised, Mark looked down with wide eyes as she wrapped her lips around his dick and began bobbing her head steadily. Her tongue traced swirly patterns on the underside of his shaft. He felt himself throb in her mouth, the steam from the shower was only adding to the overwhelming warmth and wetness he felt on his dick. 

Every time she pulled back, Yeri teased the head with her lips and tongue before swallowing the rest back down. One of her hands rested on his hip and the other jerked off what didn’t fit in her mouth. 

Mark felt his orgasm building steadily as Yeri worked her mouth around him. She let out a throaty moan and Mark glanced down at her. He hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes, but the vibrations up his shaft and the sight of her mouth stretched around him was enough to bring him to the edge. Her skin shimmered with water and her innocent looking eyes blinked back at him. He saw a slight gleam in them a moment before she slipped a hand to his balls. The added stimulation was almost too much.

Mark came with a shout as his cock head hit the back of her throat and she gently tugged on his testicles. Yeri’s eyes danced as she swallowed around him, letting him ride out his orgasm in her mouth. When his dick stopped twitching, she pulled back with a last swallow and smiled up at Mark. He blinked at her stupidly for a moment before his brain regained its ability to function and he offered her a hand to help her up. 

They cleaned off in the shower together, which took far too long: Yeri kept turning the water to cold when it was Mark’s turn under the spray and he kept trying to wrestle her under the icy water. When they finally got out, a stupid part of Mark was very happy that she smelled like his body wash and conditioner. 

He got her a spare towel and sent her back to his room to pull up something to watch before bed. Meanwhile, Mark went to the kitchen to scrounge up some snacks for them because Yeri was _ positively famished. _

Mark came back from the kitchen with Doritos and Gatorade for them and found her browsing his Netflix. While he’d been gone, she had slipped on one of his flannels and her underwear and snuggled back into his pillows.

“I thought we could watch some Queer Eye?” Yeri asked, with an evil glint in her eye (the same one, Mark noted, that she had each time she knew she was about to rock his world).

“Gods, no,” Mark said, “Reality TV sucks, and you’re not as clever as you think. My brother made that joke nearly every day this summer.”

Yeri giggled and shrugged her shoulders as Mark handed her a Gatorade and flopped back into his bed beside her. He opened his drink as she started Lilo and Stitch. 

“Mind if I spend the night?” she asked.

“Of course not,” Mark replied easily, “there’s no way I’d ask you to walk home alone and I’m not leaving my bed until morning.”

“Mm, chivalry is alive and lazy.”

Mark giggled into her neck and dropped the Dorito bag on his stomach so they could both get to it. 

“You know, I’m glad we never did this last semester,” Yeri said quietly, then rushed to talk over Mark’s indignant squawk, “I wouldn’t have been able to focus is all I meant, you big fucking baby!” 

“Ah,” Mark preened, “so, I’m just that good in bed huh? I give you that sweet, sweet lovin’? I’m an order of ice cream with a spoon made especially for you?” He wagged his eyebrows to punctuate each question. 

Yeri, for her part was laughing too hard to refute his claims, so he counted it as a win. Mark loved it when he could make a girl laugh. There was something really nice about being able to have fun with the people he slept with. 

“So, does this mean that I can count you in as one of my semi-regulars for the semester?”

Yeri giggled again as she got herself under control, then nodded. 

“Yeah, Mark, definitely. I had fun and feel comfortable with you. Plus, I’m _ honored _ that The Mark Lee thinks I’m fun enough to make the roster.”

“Eeeeeww,” Mark replied, “that makes it sound like I’m building a kickball team out of the people I’ve slept with.”

“I think we’d need more than one team, sweetie.”

Mark laughed, pinched Yeri on the waist then wrapped himself around her like a koala until the movie ended. When the credits rolled, he saw that she’d fallen asleep, so he closed the laptop and placed it on the ground with the empty chip bag and their half-drunk Gatorade bottles. 

All in all, Mark thought it was a pretty excellent way to start his semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading!! My praise kink and I would love Kudos and Comments for Christmas (and all year)
> 
> This fic is (very) loosely based around my own bisexual crisis, and a lot of scenes will be pulled from the stupid things I say and do on a regular basis. However, I'm female and this is fiction, so it's not going to be exactly the same. But it's my baby. 
> 
> Come yell at/with me on Twitter @RoseCallisa


End file.
